Cow and Chicken
Cow and Chicken là một bộ phim truyền hình Mỹ được đề cử giải Emmy, được tạo ra bởi '' 'David Feiss' . Bộ phim cho thấy những cuộc phiêu lưu của một con bò, tên là Cow, và anh trai gà của cô, được đặt tên là Chicken, thường bị dày vò bởi Red Guy, một nhân vật giống như quỷ dữ, thường là những nhân vật khác nhau để lừa đảo hoặc làm tổn thương họ trong các tập phim "Siêu mẫu bò và bán thời gian". Bộ phim được đề cử giải Emmy vào năm 2000 và 2001 Giống như '' Phòng thí nghiệm của Dexter '' và một loạt Cartoon Network khác từ phi công ban đầu xuất hiện như một tập phim của '' Phim hoạt hình gì ''. Loạt phim '' Cow and Chicken '' được phát sóng lần đầu tiên trên Cartoon Network từ năm 1997 đến năm 1999, với việc chạy lại phát sóng nổi bật trên mạng. Vào cuối loạt chạy, các nhân vật I.M. Weasel và I.R. Baboon, là một phần trong phân đoạn định kỳ của series, ''I Am Weasel, là một bản sao khác trong loạt phim của riêng họ. Bối cảnh Cơ sở Bò và gà là em gái và anh trai, một con bò và một con gà, nhưng có cha mẹ con người có khuôn mặt không bao giờ được nhìn thấy trong bất kỳ tập (mặc dù có tài liệu tham khảo, nơi bạn có thể nhìn thấy bóng của họ nửa trên của họ). Có một tập phim khi bò đang đào trong tủ quần áo và rút ra những gì sẽ là nửa trên của chúng và đề cập đến chúng như là các dự án khoa học của chúng. Những người sáng tạo đã phải đối mặt với câu hỏi liệu có phải và cách giải thích kịch bản này hay không. Đôi khi mở tín dụng là những cỗ xe cồng kềnh cho một câu chuyện gốc. David Feiss tiếp cận vấn đề này trong chuỗi chủ đề mở đầu của series: '' Mama có một con gà / Mama có một con bò / Cha rất tự hào / Ngài không quan tâm. '' Đây là tất cả những gì được cung cấp trong lời giải thích, mặc dù là một gợi ý trong tập "The Day I Was Born" mà Cow được chấp nhận, trong khi đó, cha của Chicken không được biết đến. Gia đình mở rộng của Bò và Gà bao gồm nhiều loại động vật khác, kể cả Cousin Boneless, một con gà không xương (không thể đi bộ hoặc đứng dậy khỏi sàn); Snail Boy, một con ốc; Cousin Black Sheep, một con cừu; và lợn nái, một con lợn độc ác. Họ cũng có một chú Longhorn Steer, người xuất hiện trong "Giáo sư Longhorn Steer". Tập "Happy Meat" cũng cho thấy những bóng ma của một cặp tổ tiên của Bò và Gà, một nông dân nam kết hôn với một con gà cái. Lịch sử Ý tưởng về 'Bò và Gà' được tạo ra bởi David và Pilar Feiss, họ đã làm việc cùng nhau để phát triển bộ truyện và bảng phân cảnh đầu tiên được vẽ bởi Pilar trong studio của họ ở Orangevale. Feiss là một hoạ sĩ vẽ tranh biếm họa đã làm việc với Hanna Barbera và các dự án liên quan từ năm 1978. Sau đó, David Feiss được kêu gọi để gửi bất kỳ ý tưởng ông đã cho loạt phim "Những gì một phim hoạt hình!", Một loạt bao gồm quần short phim hoạt hình khác nhau từ những người sáng tạo và nhà văn khác nhau. Feiss đã gửi ba ý tưởng cho bộ truyện, một trong số đó là Bò và Gà. Cow và Chicken ra mắt trên "What a Cartoon!" loạt phim vào năm 1999. Mặc dù hầu hết các phim hoạt hình trong bộ phim chưa bao giờ vượt quá một đoạn ngắn, Hanna Barbera đã quyết định biến Cow and Chicken thành chuỗi đầy đủ, sau nhiều bức thư từ người hâm mộ yêu cầu thêm phim hoạt hình Cow and Chicken. Loạt phim '' Bò và Gà '' mới được công chiếu vào ngày 7 tháng 7 năm 1997, và chạy 52 tập qua 200. Reruns tiếp tục được chiếu trên Cartoon Network. Chương trình cũng bao gồm một phim hoạt hình có tên I Am Weasel như một phân đoạn hỗ trợ; phân khúc này được tách ra thành một chuỗi độc lập vào cuối chương trình. Bò và gà đáng chú ý trong đó một diễn viên duy nhất, Charlie Adler, lồng tiếng bốn vai chính của Cow, Chicken, Red Guy và IR Baboon (giống như cách Mel Blanc lồng tiếng cho nhiều nhân vật trong series Merry Melodies và Looney Tunes của Warner Brothers) ). Các diễn viên khác cung cấp tiếng nói hỗ trợ, bao gồm cả Dan Castellaneta (tiếng Earl). Bản thân David Feiss đã lồng tiếng cho chú hề trong một tập phim tên là "The Great Pantzini". Ngoài ra, Will Ferrell lồng tiếng trong nhiều tập khác nhau. Nhân vật chính Bò (lồng tiếng bởi Charlie Adler) Một trong hai nhân vật chính, Cow là em gái 6 tuổi không phải con gà nhỏ của Chicken. Cô cao sáu feet và nặng 460 pounds. Trọng lượng của cô được đưa ra tại một số điểm là 600 pounds. Cô thường được xem (ít nhất là bởi gà) là cực kỳ trẻ con và ngu ngốc, nhưng cô thỉnh thoảng thể hiện tài năng kỳ lạ. Bản ngã thay đổi của Cow là Supercow, một con bò mạnh mẽ với khả năng bay. Quyền hạn của Supercow nằm trong một tấm chăn màu xanh lá cây. Trang phục của Supercow có màu tím với logo trên ngực hơi giống với Superman, nhưng với chữ C thay vì S. Không thể giải thích, cô ấy nói tiếng Tây Ban Nha. Câu khẩu hiệu của cô là "¡Supercow al rescate!" ("Supercow để giải cứu!") (Trong phiên bản tiếng Tây Ban Nha của chương trình, cô ấy nói cụm từ bắt bằng tiếng Anh). Bò đầu tiên trở thành Supercow trong phi công, "Không hút thuốc". Bò nhìn lên người anh lớn của mình và cô ấy nghĩ Gà là mát mẻ. Gà (lồng tiếng bởi Charlie Adler) Gà là anh trai 11 tuổi rất tự mãn của Cow. Anh ta cao đến một nửa và nặng bốn cân Anh. Đôi khi, anh ta có thể khá có ý nghĩa với em gái mình, và thậm chí với cả gia đình (như trong “Chicken in the Bathroom”), anh ta từ chối tắm chỉ để ngăn chặn mọi người khác sử dụng toilet). Ngoài ra, anh ta có một bản ngã khá lớn. Mặc dù vậy, anh ta có một lương tâm mạnh mẽ, thường chỉ được hiển thị khi Cow gặp nguy hiểm (và không thể trở thành SuperCow). Ông nói với một loại "đường phố" của giọng nói, thường xuyên peppering bài phát biểu của mình với malapropisms (cũng như phần còn lại của các nhân vật), và sử dụng mỉa mai. Đôi khi, gà sử dụng bò cho nhu cầu của mình. Trong Sumo Cow, gà đã sử dụng kích thước của Cow để kiếm tiền của mình, sau đó nói với cô ấy để mất đi, làm cho cô ấy trông giống như kẻ bắt nạt. Mặc dù là một nam giới, ông, trong một tập phim, đã chứng minh là có thể đẻ trứng, chỉ để ném một tá trong số họ tại Red Guy, người đã được đặt ra như Dead Ghost (một nhại của Space Ghost). Gà rất thích trượt băng. Giống như những con gà khác, anh ta không thể bay, nhưng cũng rất sợ bay. Red Guy (lồng tiếng bởi Charlie Adler) "The Red Guy" phục vụ như là kẻ thù nghịch ngợm của Cow and Chicken trong suốt series. Ban đầu được mô tả là Quỷ trong phi công (nơi anh ta cố thu hút gà xuống địa ngục bằng cách hút thuốc lá), anh dành thời gian để lừa đảo, hành hạ, tổn hại về thể chất hoặc (trong những tập đầu tiên) giết bò và Gà. Ông thường cải trang thành một nhân vật có thẩm quyền (hiệu trưởng, các vị vua, phụ nữ ăn trưa, nhân viên cảnh sát, vv). Trong một số tập, có nhiều Red Guys có vẻ khác biệt, thường làm việc cùng nhau. Cụm từ bắt của anh là, "Xin chào, tôi là ai, (anh ta là ai)", "Sue me", "Ooh", "Fetching", "Ahh", "Oh", và "Đó có phải là tội phạm không?" (Phát âm là "cra-yim", giống như "chín" của ông được phát âm là "na-yin"). Giống như các nhân vật khác trong chương trình, Red sẽ chỉ mọi người khác là phụ nữ, trẻ em gái, cô gái hay đàn ông. Một trò đùa đang diễn ra trong suốt chuỗi đề cập đến thực tế là The Red Guy không mặc quần (hoặc đồ lót) và có vẻ tự hào về mông và ảnh khoả thân của anh ấy. Ông thường tự giới thiệu mình với những cái tên giả mạo phóng đại sự thật này (tức là Tiến sĩ Laxslax, Ben Panced, Tiến sĩ Bottoms, Seymour Butts, Ông Lackapants, Lance Sackless. Bà Bare Derierre, Sĩ quan Pantsoffski, Sĩ quan O'Fannyhee, Đô đốc Đô đốc Floyd, Ivan Panced, Dr. IC Đầu gối cao, Breezybum, v.v.). Kỳ lạ thay, mặc dù lịch sử lâu dài của sự thù địch giữa họ, Cow, Chicken và Red Guy thực sự được mô tả như những người bạn trong một số tập phim. Bởi vì đã có nhiều Red Guys trong một số tập phim, không biết liệu Red Guy luôn cố gắng làm cho cuộc sống khó khăn đối với Cow và Chicken cũng giống như Red Guy làm bạn với họ, hoặc nếu đó là lần khác nhau. Flem (Lồng tiếng bởi Howard Morris) Người bạn tốt nhất của Chicken, người ngắn và có đôi môi đỏ dày lớn. Anh và cha anh đều đeo kính. Trong số ba (Bá tước, Gà và mình), anh ta là người thường xuyên nhất được gửi đi để thực hiện các nhiệm vụ, bởi vì anh ta được coi là xấu nhất hoặc béo nhất. Flem được đặt tên theo một trong những người bạn của David Feiss ở trường trung học, người không đẹp trai nhưng rất trung thành. Flem đôi khi tan vỡ trong nước mắt khi Red Guy nói về anh ta. Earl (lồng tiếng bởi Dan Castellaneta) Người bạn tốt nhất khác của Chicken, người cao lớn, đội mũ bóng chày và niềng răng đỏ. Giống như Flem, Earl dựa trên một trong những người bạn của David Feiss ở trường trung học. Bố (lồng tiếng bởi Dee Bradley Baker) "Bố" là cha của Cow and Chicken. Trên màn hình, chỉ có đôi chân và thắt lưng của mình được hiển thị. Anh thường tự hào về tính đàn ông của mình, nói rằng ngay cả những công việc trần tục nhất (như lái xe trong tuyết trong "Goin 'My Way") "đưa người đàn ông vào trong (anh ta)". Có lẽ anh ta cảm thấy cần phải làm điều đó, xem xét việc anh ta sinh ra một cô gái, như anh ta nói nhiều lần. Trong "Sợ bóng tối", ông thú nhận rằng "chấp nhận dr. Laxslax là quyết định tốt nhất mà tôi đã thực hiện kể từ khi trở thành một người đàn ông!". Cha dường như không biết về sự ra đời của Cow, như một lần trong một tập phim, ông nói với Cow rằng cô được sinh ra trong một bắp cải. Không chỉ vậy, nhưng anh cũng rất tự hào về điều đó khi anh khóc và nói, "'' Đó là bắp cải tốt nhất mà chúng ta từng có ". Giống như vợ, đôi khi anh ta cũng có vẻ điên rồ. Ví dụ, ông đã từng thức dậy những đứa trẻ của mình lúc 3:00 sáng để chỉ cho họ biết làm thế nào ông và mẹ gặp nhau. Mẹ (lồng tiếng bởi Candi Milo) "Mẹ" là mẹ của Cow và Chicken. Giống như bố, chỉ có đôi chân và thắt lưng của cô được hiển thị trên màn hình. Cũng giống như bố, cô ấy có vẻ điên rồ; ngay cả tiếng cười hoang dã của cô cũng khiến cô phát điên. Cô ấy cũng có vẻ rất nhạy cảm, như thể hiện trong một tập phim khi cô ấy bắt đầu khóc khi Chicken hỏi điều gì sẽ xảy ra nếu một chàng trai đi vào phòng tắm của một cô gái. Cô ấy yêu con mình rất nhiều, mặc dù thực tế rằng một lần, khi cô ấy nghĩ rằng con rắn cưng của Cow có thể nói chuyện như cả Bò và Gà, cô ấy nói, "Thế thì chúng ta cần con cái gì?". Giáo viên (Lồng tiếng bởi Candi Milo) "Sư phụ" là giáo viên nữ của Cow and Chicken, người được gọi đơn giản là "Sư phụ". Cụm từ bắt của cô là "Câm bẫy thịt lợn của bạn!" hoặc "Đóng lỗ bánh của bạn!", cô ấy hét lên trong lớp để giúp học sinh nghe cô ấy. Ký tự nhỏ * '' 'Crabs the Warthog' '' - Một trong những con búp bê yêu thích của Cow. Hình dạng như một warthog với bánh xe thay vì chân, cũng như được mặc quần áo lên trong một số quần áo thông minh và đầy màu sắc. Sự xuất hiện đầu tiên của anh là "Bán thời gian". Cua cũng có một vai trò quan trọng trong tập phim, "Đồ chơi của bò". Cũng xuất hiện trong "Can Cow Come Out and Play?" và trong "Gà cắt cỏ". * '' 'Đống Beaver' '' - Một trong những con búp bê yêu thích của Cow. Hình như một hải ly màu tím với mái tóc vàng. Phần lớn để xử lý sự ghê tởm của Gấu, Piles cũng có một dây rốn nói những điều ngẫu nhiên như, "Tôi là Piles the Beaver. Hey!" Lần đầu tiên anh xuất hiện trong "Cow Loves Piles", nhưng lần đầu tiên anh được đề cập trong tập này, "Supercow là ai?" Cọc cũng có vai trò quan trọng trong "Đồ chơi của bò". * '' 'Quản lý Gấu' '' - Một trong những con búp bê yêu thích của Bò. Hình như một con gấu bất mãn mặc một chiếc tã hôi thối. Phân không được giới thiệu là một trong những con búp bê của Cow cho đến mùa giải 3. Giống như Cua và Cọc, anh cũng có một vai trò quan trọng trong "Đồ chơi của bò". * '''Gà không xương'(lồng tiếng bởi Charlie Adler) - Người anh em họ vui nhộn của Bò và Gà. Một con gà già không có xương, ngoại trừ có răng. Anh ấy luôn nói những điều ngẫu nhiên, nhưng người quan sát không thể nói anh ta nghiêm túc hay chỉ đùa. Ông là một cựu chiến binh của Chiến tranh Việt Nam. Anh chỉ xuất hiện trong "Alive!", "The Laughing Puddle", "Red Butler", "Dream Date Chicken", "Boneless Kite". và "Cow & Chicken Blues". * Grandmama (lồng tiếng bởi Bibi Osterwald) - Mẹ của mẹ, bố mẹ chồng và mẹ của Cow and Chicken. Cô thường có vẻ mù quáng như một con dơi; cô ấy đeo kính, nhưng từ chối mặc chúng. Một khi cô ấy đã mất chồng, và lý do duy nhất của cô ấy là '' không thể nhớ tôi đã đặt anh ta ở đâu. '' Cô được nhìn thấy trong tập phim, "Bà ở Mall". * Cha của Flem - thường thấy mặc quần áo Trại hè; ông đã xuất hiện trong các tập phim, "The Legend of Sailcat", "Going My Way?", "Lost at Sea". Tập Bài chính: Cow and Chicken/Episodes Hài hước '' Bò và gà '' đã thu hút một số loại phim hoạt hình hài hước thông qua hoạt động của nó. Bộ phim thường sử dụng bạo lực hoạt hình; Bò và gà thường xuyên được đặt trong các tình huống nguy hiểm và Red Guy thường xuyên bị đánh đập và bị đánh đập (thường là do Supercow). Bộ phim cũng làm cho niềm vui của sáo rỗng của phim hoạt hình. Ví dụ, Cow có một thay đổi-bản ngã: Supercow, một siêu anh hùng với các đặc tính khác nhau để nhân vật bình thường của mình (chẳng hạn như chuyến bay, và khả năng nói tiếng Tây Ban Nha là ngôn ngữ Tây Ban Nha); và Red Guy cố gắng vô ích để khám phá bản sắc bí mật của Supercow để anh ta có thể "chết hạnh phúc". Một cliche khác làm cho niềm vui trong series là cha mẹ của trẻ em, được gọi là mẹ và cha của tất cả mọi người, chỉ tồn tại từ thắt lưng xuống, và có thể được nhìn thấy dừng lại ở thắt lưng (bất cứ khi nào bóng của họ xuất hiện, chúng được cắt bỏ tại thắt lưng). Một bức ảnh thậm chí còn tồn tại trên tường của cha mẹ từ thắt lưng xuống. Ngoài ra, Cow cải trang thành cha đơn giản bằng cách mặc quần của bố. Điều này làm cho niềm vui của ý tưởng về các nhân vật và phim hoạt hình không nhìn thấy một phần trong đó người lớn chỉ được nhìn thấy từ thắt lưng xuống (ví dụ: '' Muppet Babies ''). Ngoài ra, nhiều câu chuyện cười của bộ truyện sử dụng sự hài hước của vị thành niên, điều này làm cho chương trình có phần gây tranh cãi. Câu chuyện cười và gags định kỳ Trong một số tập, các phần trên bị thiếu được sử dụng như một gag. Ví dụ trong một tập phim ("Không hút thuốc"), phim hoạt hình "máy ảnh" vô tình phóng to ra xa, và cho thấy cha mẹ bị cắt ở thắt lưng. Trong một tập khác ("Bò và Gà ngả"), Bò và Gà tìm kiếm trong tủ quần áo bằng cách ném tất cả mọi thứ vào bên trong, và trong một khoảnh khắc nhỏ, cơ thể phía trên (người) của bố và mẹ có thể nhìn thấy như một phần của dự án khoa học bị loại bỏ bởi Cow (tuy nhiên, xem xét bản chất ngớ ngẩn của sự hài hước của chương trình, điều này có thể là một gag throwaway). Họ cũng thỉnh thoảng thấy lái xe bằng chân, viết và nắm lấy những thứ bằng ngón chân, và quay số điện thoại bằng cách đá các con số. Bóng của bố mẹ cũng được thể hiện như bị cắt ở thắt lưng trong một vài tập. Ngoài ra, vào cuối một tập, khi cha mẹ đang lái xe, máy ảnh sao lưu, cho thấy rằng họ thực sự không có nửa trên. Trong một tập phim, Cow cũng cải trang thành cha bằng cách mặc quần của mình, gần như che mặt của Cow. Khi cải trang, The Red Guy thường không có quần hoặc, nếu tên ngụy trang thường phản ánh điều này trong các trò chơi chữ hoặc nhiều hơn, chẳng hạn như "Officer Pantsoffski", "Bà Bare Derierre", "Ben Panced", "Rear Admiral Floyd" và "Tiến sĩ Laxslax"; Supercow sẽ đề cập đến những hóa thân của Red Guy là "El Diablo sin pantalones" (nghĩa đen là "Quỷ không có quần"). Trong chương trình, các nhân vật thường đề cập đến tất cả mọi người khác như phụ nữ, trẻ em gái, cô gái, hoặc nam giới, bất kể giới tính của họ, cũng như liên tục lật đổ bài phát biểu của họ với sự mất trí và sử dụng mỉa mai. Chương trình thường xuyên phá vỡ bức tường thứ tư. I Am Weasel tồn tại như một phim hoạt hình trong thế giới hư cấu của Cow and Chicken, tuy nhiên, điều này mâu thuẫn trong "IR In Wrong Cartoon" (sự giao nhau giữa hai phim hoạt hình), khi Red Guy, cải trang thành một tấm thảm da gấu, nói Bò khi cô muốn đưa Weasel ra khỏi TV để biến anh thành hiện thực, "Anh ấy cũng thực sự như anh và tôi." Trong "The Laughing Puddle", khi toàn bộ dân số của Folsom đã đi vào vũng nước hình thức, gà nhà nước, "Có gì trong phim hoạt hình này sẽ có ý nghĩa?" Một vài lần trong suốt series, một số nhân vật (thường là Red Guy) yêu cầu phim hoạt hình kết thúc. Hàng hóa Bản phát hành DVD '' Bò và Gà: Mùa 1 '', tập hợp hai đĩa có phần đầu tiên hoàn chỉnh chứa 13 tập hoàn chỉnh, được Madman Entertainment phát hành tại Úc Khu vực 4 PAL) vào ngày 12 tháng 9, 2007. Hiện tại không có kế hoạch phát hành US, tuy nhiên Warner Brothers đã nêu trong một cuộc phỏng vấn rằng họ đang "... trong cuộc trò chuyện với Cartoon Network" cho DVD bộ sưu tập phim hoạt hình khác nhau, trong đó có 'Bò và Gà'. Đồ chơi Gần đây, theo AnimationInsider.net, Cow and Chicken, trong số nhiều chương trình Cartoon Network khác từ những năm 1990, sẽ có một dòng đồ chơi mới vào mùa thu năm 2007. Cartoon Network chưa tiết lộ bất kỳ thông tin nào khác về chủ đề của Cow và Gà đặc biệt. Bò và gà, The Red Guy, và I Am Weasel đều là nhân vật trong trò chơi Cartoon Network Racing. Trò chơi dành cho PlayStation 2, Game Boy Advance và Nintendo DS. Kiểm duyệt Khuôn mẫu đồng tính nữ Tập phim có tựa đề "Buffalo Gals" đã bị cấm vì innuendos của nó ngụ ý rằng các cô gái Buffalo là đồng tính nữ và khuôn mẫu đồng tính nữ của nó. Một số nội dung bẩm sinh và tình dục bao gồm tấm thẻ gọi là Cow sử dụng để tìm The Buffalo Gals, dòng của mẹ "Đó là Buffalo Gals, một nhóm biker đột nhập vào nhà của mọi người và cunnilingus | nhai trên thảm của họ," tên của một của những người đi xe đạp là "Munch Kelly", và Buffalo Gals chơi bóng mềm và nói về "ném" và "bắt", tiếng lóng cho Anal sex | gay sex. Cartoon Network đã phát sóng "Buffalo Gals" chỉ một lần vì nó đã bị cấm, và kể từ đó nó đã được thay thế bằng tập "Cảnh sát chỉnh nha". "Oh divot!" Tập "Sao chổi!" đã được chỉnh sửa sau lần hiển thị đầu tiên. Trên phần mà cha đánh bóng golf của mình quá xa, ông ban đầu hét lên, "Oh, divot!". Ngôn ngữ này xúc phạm mọi người, bởi vì nó có vẻ như "chết tiệt", và gần như dẫn đến hủy bỏ. Khi chạy lại, điều này đã được chỉnh sửa bởi có tiếng hét của cha, "Oh ..." tiếp theo là một vài giây im lặng và một lần lặp lại của cha hét lên, "Hai!" Các tập phim chưa được chỉnh sửa có thể được nhìn thấy trên Cartoon Network Video từ ngày 26 tháng 8 đến ngày 8 tháng 10 năm 2007 và trên Boomerang (kênh truyền hình). Tuy nhiên, "Oh, divot!" dòng vẫn còn nguyên vẹn trên thị trường Anh (tính đến tháng 7 năm 2008). Lịch sử phát sóng * Mạng hoạt hình (1997-1999, ban đầu chạy; 1999-2006, chạy lại)